Li Bai
How to Obtain ' Li Bai, and his shards, can be summoned in Recruit with a Rare Token, and his shards can be bought in the Hero Shop. Occasionally, Luxury Packs sell a large pack of Li Bai shards for 300 Jade. In the EXC Hero event, VIP5s can purchase his shards for a sum of Ingot. Once in a while, he is in Hero Summoning, where you can summon and obtain his shards, with Ingot or Hero Summons. You can also obtain his shards in Pet Instance. 'Positioning Li Bai is considered to be the best Red quality AOE in the game, he has great explosive power which means he can instantly kill low HP enemies. 'Skill Information' The Active Skill of Li Bai deals large damage to random enemies for 5 times. When the Skill is Lv1, each slash deals 150% damage plus 114 bonus damage. This is also a great threat to the front row enemy. The high damage will increase as leveling up. The Passive Skill is the key to kill low HP enemies. After Upgrade+4, Li Bai gets the Passive Skill. When Li Bai faces the enemy whose HP is less than 50%, his attack increases and deals extra 46% damage (at Lv 1), which will also intensify as leveling up. 'Equipment' As the saying goes: sharp tools make good work. A set of Duality/Unity Sets fits Li Bai well. Sets Feature: raise ATK and Crit 'sharply and considerably strenghen damage output, suitable for all AOE characters. 'Treasure Li Bai's Destiny Treasure is Hook. The increase of ATK and Crit ''' will raise his basic attack and '''ACC provides stable damage output. If you do not have strong Destiny Treasure, you can arm Li Bai with other high ATK Treasure. 'Gem' The recommendation of gem is ATK, Crit and HP. ATK and Crit provide high damage and HP enables Li Bai to undertake more damage and get more chances to attack. 'Embattle' 1. Pan An's active skill will increase Li Bai's damage and decrease enemies' damage output. Your team will be immune to negative effects for 1 round. 2. Xuanji or Renjie Li Bai's passive skill activates when facing low HP enemies, so it is important to control the speed of Li Bai. Let Heroes like Xuanji or Renjie deal AOE damage first, then Li Bai may suddenly kill enemies whose HP is less than 50% with his amazing output. In real life Li Bai was born in 701 and died in 762 and is considered one of China's greatest poets. Several times in his life, he left to wander the world and write poetry and eventually became a distinguished court poet. After becoming the unofficial poet laureate to Prince Lin in 756, he was imprisoned and later banished to Yelang. Li Bai was also a famous wine drinker and had a romantic view of life. A popular legend says that while he sat drunk in a boat, he tried to grasp the reflection of the moon and drowned. Category:Red Hero Category:Hero Index